


Escape the What Ifs??

by Chalalalalala



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night- fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Broken Hearts, Death. Lots of death., F/M, Friendship, I am too evil for my own good, M/M, adorable moments, your average etn experience, your fave will probably die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: The series where I take a challenge and put in two people to make it either angsty or adorable.Yes, I am evil. Don’t judge me.





	Escape the What Ifs??

Welcome to an idea I had!

What this fanfic is going to do is take a challenge and put two characters into it that WERE NOT in that challenge before. There are two possible outcomes to this:  
A) We get a lot of angst  
B) We get something adorable  
*cough* Eli *cough*

The only problem is- I only have two ideas so far, and I feel like if the community help me come up with some challenges, it will be more adorably devastating then I could possibly imagine...

Unlike the other fics if you can come with some really good ideas that put different characters into different seasons I will write them.

So yeah! Leave me some ideas and I’ll see what I can do!

Enjoy!  
-Chalalalalala (A new user)

P.S- the next chapter is agvrsmperese with lamt nda tlee

**Author's Note:**

> The anagrams reveal all....


End file.
